Bed sheets are designed for a number of purposes—protection of beds, comfort and decorative purposes. There are a variety of different sheets, from flat to fitted sheets.
A fitted sheet means that the sheet is tailored to be secured or “fitted” to the specific bed size. The “fitted” portion has a top portion and four side portions. The lower portion is directly in contact with the mattress or mattress cover and it not generally exposed to the user. Along the four side portions, opposite the top portion is a bottom edge that is designed to fit under the mattress to further secure the fitted sheet to the mattress. Often times, fitted sheets have an elastic component that runs along or at portions of the bottom edge. In other instances an elastic component is the bottom edge of the fitted sheet. Increasingly, those elastic components are not enough to hold the sheet in place. The sheet curls or comes up on the bed and portions of the bed remain exposed.
Sheets also come in different sizes to be used on different size beds. When sheets are stored with other sheets, it is difficult to determine what size sheet is which. Sheets also come in different patterns in order to match one's aesthetic preferences. When placing sheets on a bed, it may be difficult to properly place them in the appropriate corner or heading.
Therefore, it would be ideal to provide a way of holding the sheet in place and allow the user to easily identify the location the sheet is to be placed and/or the size of the sheet.